


The Line

by albafee



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Picnics, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albafee/pseuds/albafee
Summary: Neji and Lee have their first date in the park, and a deep conversation.My part of an art exchange with @alumort on tumblr! Thanks again, this was so fun to write!COMPLETE, One-Shot
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	The Line

Neji couldn’t help but watch the dappled shadows shift along Lee’s stomach. The wind rocked the tree limbs above them, as if trying to calm his nerves.  _ Why should I even be nervous?  _ he thought.  _ I’ve known Lee for years. This shouldn’t be so… difficult…  _ Yet here he was, his voice all stopped up in his throat, a blush on his face, and no idea how to get past it.  _ I don’t know why I agreed to this. I don’t know the first thing about first dates…  _

Lee seemed as comfortable as ever. The remains of their picnic were packed away already, and now he laid on the blanket, taking a well-deserved rest. They’d just returned from a mission yesterday, and Lee had spent the whole morning training in the park before Neji arrived. Lee had done most of the talking during their meal, but once he decided to rest, the quiet became pervasive, stinging Neji’s ears.  _ I should really say something. Anything. It’s a date, we’re supposed to get to know each other. What can I ask that I’ve never asked before…?  _

He eyed the line around Lee’s ribs. Neji had noticed it underneath the jumpsuit many times, and often wondered what Lee was wearing underneath it. Bandages, he assumed, but then again, he’d never seen Lee undressed.  _ Hm. That’s odd…  _ He usually went to sleep last and woke up first, so Neji didn’t see him change. He thought hard about the last time they’d been to an onsen. He’d uncharacteristically denied his and Tenten’s invitation, opting to train instead. They hadn’t thought it strange at the time- Lee’s  _ always _ training- but Lee also didn’t make a habit of denying his teammates’ requests to spend time together. In fact, he was often the one who suggested it.  _ Is it too forward to ask? I mean, it’s the first date.  _ His blush crept onto his ears.  _ “Hey Lee, I know we only just started dating, but I must ask: what’s under your clothes?” Yeah, no. Absolutely not. It’s inappropriate! _

“Neji, are you thinking about something?”

He jumped. Lee seemed like the oblivious type, but he was very attuned to his teammates. Especially Neji. He cleared his throat, pointedly avoiding eye contact.

“It’s nothing serious.” Lee cocked his head to the side, sitting up.

“Neji, we have to learn how to share our feelings! It’s the point of being a couple!” 

“I-I know!” he stuttered, feeling caught even though he hadn’t done anything wrong. Yet.

“Tell me what you’re thinking, Neji! Please?”

Neji dared a glance toward him. His resolve crumbled beneath the puppy-dog stare.  _ Curse this boy…  _ He sighed.

“It’s stupid, Lee, and not exactly appropriate conversation for a first date.”

“Nothing you think is stupid! You’re really smart, Neji.” He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Okay, okay, just… please tell me if you’re offended.” Lee nodded, all seriousness as he waited for Neji to continue.  _ I have a feeling asking is more embarrassing for me than answering will be for him…  _ “What’s beneath your jumpsuit?” He drew his finger along the line for clarity. For a moment Lee seemed confused, but then he brightened.

“Oh! That’s my compression top. I didn’t know you could see the line. Your eyes must be even more impressive than I thought!” Neji bit back a retort at the perceived slight-  _ he didn’t mean it like that _ \- and instead focused on the first part of what he’d said.

“Why do you wear a compression top?”

“For my breasts, of course!” he said with a smile.

Neji balked.

“Do you mean…  _ chest _ ?”   
“Well, yes, they’re on my chest.”   
“No, I mean…” Neji shook his head, confused. “Do you mean  _ pecs _ ?”

“No, silly! Those are just the muscles underneath!”

“So you’re saying you have breasts.” Lee nodded. “Why?” 

He wanted to smack himself. He’d blurted out the question before he thought about it.  _ You can’t just ask people why they have breasts, idiot! _

“Nevermind, you don’t have to answer that! My apologies, Lee, I-”

“It’s okay, Neji” He swallowed as Lee’s palm brushed the back of his hand. He was still smiling, but it was wistful now as he laid back and tucked his arms behind his head. “Gai-sensei told me this might come up. I’m not ashamed, and I won’t shy away from your questions. If we’re to be together, then there shouldn’t be secrets between us, right?” Neji nodded a little.  _ This must be serious if he’s talking like this…  _ Neji almost missed the steadying breath Lee took. “According to my birth certificate, I should be a lady. But that’s not how I feel inside. So, I chose to be a guy instead. It suits me better, I think.”

Neji blinked. Then blinked again. Lee’s brows furrowed, and he turned to look at him again.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No! No,” Neji assured quickly. “I just… was not aware that was an option.”   
“Choosing your own gender?”

“Yes.”

“Me either. Gai-sensei was the one who helped me figure it out. There a lot of things a person can be, and this happens to be what I am.”

Neji nodded, and Lee nodded back, and for a while they just gazed up at the sky through the branches. Slowly, hesitantly, Neji reached out and brushed Lee’s knuckles with the very tips of his fingers. Lee tilted his head to peer up at him, and Neji glanced away shyly.

“It doesn’t change anything between us. I still…  _ like _ you,” Neji said. Lee smiled brighter than the sun, lacing his fingers with Neji’s.

“I’m so very glad to hear that, Neji.”

They both blushed and looked away again, but their fingers stayed interlaced. In the distance, Neji could hear birds calling and children playing, the sounds of the rest of the park carried to them on the wind. 

“I’d like to come back to this spot sometime. If you’re willing.” Lee’s eyes shined.

“Really?” He sat up, taking both of Neji’s hands in his. “You mean on a date, right?” Neji couldn’t help but smile, glancing up at Lee through his eyelashes with a little chuckle.

“Yes, Lee. On a date.”   
“YOSH! Let’s do it!”

He dragged Neji to his feet, tugging him toward the training ground tucked in one corner of the park.

“Come on, Neji! Let’s finish our date with a youthful spar!” Neji couldn’t help but laugh as Lee pulled his wrists.

“Alright, alright.”   
“YES! Race me!”

And so they ran off, leaving their picnic behind for the time being, both comforted in the knowledge that they’d be back not just for the supplies, but for another date in the future. Many more dates, if they were lucky. 

In that moment, their hearts beat at the same rhythm.


End file.
